Acceptance
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: "Well, a lot of stuff happened." "Yeah, that Ned, Ted and I missed out on. We're not accepted." - Sinead/Hamilton


_**I don't own the 39 Clues, otherwise there would be more Starling time.**_

_**Well, this is my first 39 Clues story. I finished reading Into the Gauntlet last week and I loved the part where Hamilton apologised to Sinead.**_

_

* * *

Acceptance_

Sinead Starling felt out of place.

Everyone that had been involved in the clue hunt were at the Holt's house to discuss the Vespers. There were rumours circulating about the two families and action needed to be taken, just something to settle things down.

Sinead didn't know what had happened between the explosion and the night at the Globe Theatre. Things had changed, alliances had been made – and broken. She was sure of that. But they had all experienced things with one another. It made her feel left out.

She looked at her brothers. They were feeling the same thing, she could tell. It was all part of her sister's intuition.

"Sinead? Ned? Ted? Hello?" Alistair's voice finally reached her ears.

"Hmm?" Sinead snapped out of her thoughts.

"I was saying that you and your brothers could help me with some gadgets," Alistair repeated.

"Of course we can do that! We're not Ekats for nothing, you know," Sinead boasted, but regretted the tone a second later.

'_Ugh, they're not going to accept me if I keep the act up_,' she thought. '_But that's who I'm used to being._'

She took another look at the others. Amy, Dan and Nellie were sitting side-by-side near the window. Ian and Natalie were to their right, sitting in a poised manner. The Holts were next to them with the children sitting in front of their parents' chairs. Alistair was leaning over with his walking stick near the mantelpiece. Jonah was next, slumped back in his chair.

Even though they had made peace, they were still in their teams from the hunt, Sinead realised. It made her feel a little better, but not by much.

"Okay, that's enough for this meeting," said Alistair, standing up. "Let's have some of the burritos I brought, my treat."

They all moved to the backyard for some fresh air. Sinead sat under the only tree, away from the others. She saw her brothers enjoying the scenery. It made her smile, especially the way Ted's face lit up. Losing his sight certainly made him appreciate nature more.

While she was thinking this, someone's shadow appeared in front of her. She looked up to see the towering form of Hamilton Holt.

She looked away quickly. '_No, don't look into his eyes. Don't look into his eyes._'

She still remembered the day in the gauntlet. He had apologised for the explosion so sincerely. He even looked her in the eyes. She had felt a pang in the pit of her stomach. But why?

"Hey, Sinead, wanna play with us?" Hamilton asked, holding up a basketball.

"Uh, no. Sport isn't really my thing," said Sinead.

Hamilton smirked. "Oh, what's this? The wonderful, fantastic, brilliant Sinead admitting she can't do something?"

Sinead was put off for a second, but regained her composure. "Wow, I'm surprised those words are in your vocabulary, Holt."

Hamilton frowned, but continued. "Well, if you think you can't beat me, so be it."

"Oh come on, I don't need athletic abilities for this. I can use my brains," said Sinead.

"Well, if you really think that," Hamilton threw the basketball at her, "let's go."

Sinead threw the ball back and followed Hamilton to the basketball court near the veranda. Madison and Reagan were waiting impatiently for him. They didn't seem to notice Sinead behind him.

"Hey, when did you plan on starting? When we're living in an old folks' home? Don't take so long next time," Madison scorned with her hands on her hips.

"You guys are gonna have to sit this one out," said Hamilton. "I have a little competition with Sinead."

The twins quickly regarded Sinead and turned back to Hamilton. "But she's an Ekat!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Sinead had a confident expression and pose, but her mind was whirling. '_Oh crud, they're right. I'm just an Ekat who doesn't know a thing about sports_.'

"Well, I guess annoying Dan can come before basketball," said Reagan. "Come on, Madison."

Sinead watched them go, then looked up at the basketball hoop. It was so high and so small. She was going to die, and Hamilton knew it too. He looked at her as if he was reading her mind. Then he grinned.

"You're not gonna chicken out, are you?" Hamilton's smug smile annoyed Sinead to no end.

Sinead made a snorting noise. "You wish." She grabbed the ball of him and threw it into the hoop. It bounced off the rim.

"Damn," she muttered underneath her breath.

Hamilton picked up the ball and dribbled it. "Let's start." He threw the ball to Sinead. "You start. I'll go easy on you."

Sinead rolled her eyes, but was secretly glad he was giving her a chance. However, she didn't know if going easy made any difference with the Tomas.

She tried getting it in the hoop and, to her surprise, succeeded. She smiled. Not smirked, _smiled_. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Ooh, I'm not gonna go easy now," warned Hamilton.

For the next half-hour, Sinead and Hamilton versed each other in basketball. It turned out Sinead had only had a lucky shot. Hamilton was putting it on thick, making sure she didn't score again. Normally something like this would make Sinead angry, but she couldn't stop smiling. She didn't even falter when the ball hit her in the head.

The game ended, thirty-four to one. They gave the basketball to Madison and Reagan and sat under the tree.

Sinead yawned and closed her eyes. "I'm tired, but that was so much fun."

"That's good, now Dan owes me ten bucks," said Hamilton.

Sinead opened one eye to look at him. "Uh, why?"

Hamilton blushed. "We, um, had a bet to see if I could make you loosen up. If you said you were having fun then I would win."

"_What_?"

Hamilton shrugged. "Well, you did have fun, right?" Sinead nodded. "So it doesn't matter."

Sinead's mouth twisted. "I guess so."

"Besides, you looked really uncomfortable in there," said Hamilton.

"In where?" asked Sinead.

"When we were having the meeting. You and your brothers weren't really paying attention. Especially you, actually," Hamilton explained.

It was Sinead's turn to shrug. "I guess I'm just not used to us all getting along."

"Well, a lot of stuff happened."

"Yeah, that Ned, Ted and I missed out on. We're not accepted."

Hamilton pursed his lips and Sinead knew why. They were both thinking about the explosion at the Franklin Institute. Sinead subconsciously touched her arm where her scars still remained. She knew it was now or never.

"I forgive you."

Hamilton's eyes widened. "You do? I thought you never would."

Sinead looked away, her normal demeanour returning. "Well I had to sooner or later. It's not your fault you're a dolt."

Hamilton gave her a look that said, "_Again with the attitude?_" but didn't say anything. He stood up and yelled across the yard.

"Hey, Dan! You owe me ten bucks!"

He was about to walk to the veranda when he thought of something else. "Oh yeah, Sinead?"

Sinead looked at him questioningly.

"You _are_ accepted."

_**

* * *

Ta-da! I know it's a bit weird that the family is all getting along, but hey, it's after the series. I was very worried about the characterisation. T.T**_


End file.
